hogwartsfourhousesfandomcom-20200213-history
Henrietta Kimball
"Henrietta Esther Kimball" is a Muggle Born witch currently attending her fouth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is the youngest child and only daughter of a Muggle Politician and a Muggle English Teacher/Romance Author. Appearance Blonde hair, brown eyes (although the eye colour in FC's art varies). Personality Personality here~ Likes and Dislikes Bread. That is all. Hobbies Henrietta's main hobby is hunting (or generally shooting her gun), although she also likes to eat bread, make bread and watch movies. During the holidays when she's at home, she goes for a run every morning, otherwise she's at risk of staying in her pyjamas all day and watching movies. History Henrietta was born an intimidating six years after her brother, due to fertility problems that her mother had developed. Henrietta is a result of gestational surrogacy - she is biologically the child of both her parents, she was just carried inside another woman as a foetus. Relationships Relationships here; link to other profiles if you wish and you can describe them as well Family Henrietta has not yet realised how complex her relationship with her family actually is, as she is the only living witch. Henrietta's excitement of being a witch quickly died down, as her family never seemed to acknowledge her magical ability, and still don't to this day. Any reference to her magical life meets a very stereotypically uninterested "That's nice dear." type of comment. '''Jack Kimball: '''Due to her parents working all the time, Henrietta believes that they don't have a close relationship and that the lack of a relationship is somewhat normal. She rarely sees her father, as he seems to always be busy with his job, although Henrietta hasn't stringed together the hint that he started busying himself more soon after receiving her Hogwarts letter. The reality is that her father doesn't like magical folk at all, and sees them as second-class citizens who cheat with their magic. He inherited this belief from his mother, Nora Kimball (nee Segers), who was a Squib abandoned by her Pureblood family. No living relatives are aware that Nora was a Squib and that her family was magical. '''Bambi Kimball: '''Henrietta is closer to her mother, due to the fact that her mother spends a bit more time at home, and appears to have no prejudice towards magic. Despite this, their relationship is still pretty distant, mostly due to Henrietta's unwillingness to have a decently long conversation with her mother, as she believes that her mother will start talking about love and romance. Occasionally her and her mother will have a rare bonding moment while watching some romance movie (that her mother picked, of course). Most likely Pride and Prejudice. On more unluckier days, her mother will get Henrietta to watch as much of the BBC miniseries as possible. Particularly the wet shirt scene with Mr Darcy. '''Stephen Kimball: '''Her brother, Stephen, as well as all of her paternal relatives also hold the same view towards Witches and Wizards, although Stephen is the only one (apart from their parents) who knows about Henrietta being a Witch although, like their parents, Stephen doesn't acknowledge that fact. Despite this, Henrietta is quite close to her brother, who she usually turns to for advice and help (when it doesn't concern magic and isn't female-specific, of course). They affectionately make up nicknames for eachother and it was Stephen's influence that got Henrietta interested in shooting and hunting. '''Martha Delaney: '''Henrietta has never really liked her paternal cousin, even though she has no knowledge of Martha being a Witch Hunter. The dislike has always been there due to their personality clash, although main stem of the dislike comes from what is known in the family as "The Shoplifting Incident" which ended with both girls in trouble with the police. the incident is never spoken of around their parents, although Martha does tease Henrietta about blemishing her "perfect record". NB: Martha is not the daughter of Mary, but the daughter of Mary and Jack's older sister Anna. '''Mary Kimball: '''Henrietta's paternal aunt who was a witch. Her mother hid her from magical authorities and convinced Mary that she was possessed by a demon. Unfortunately, Mary took this too much to heart and often sought refuge in the church whenever she believed that she had committed a sin. Being the "demon-child" took it's toll on Mary's confidence until, finally, she was taken advantage of due to her dangerously low self-esteem, and ended up pregnant at the age of thirteen. There are many different claims about her death, the most popular being that she died during the pregnancy, died during the birthing process, beaten to death by the baby's father or by her own father/mother or other various people. Henrietta doesn't know that this aunt exists, although she does believe that Mary's daughter is her aunt. Although they don't know of eachother's existence, Mary has had a big influence on how Henrietta's father raised her; the main lesson learnt being that you don't tell a Witch she's evil. (And you keep Oma Nora out of the loop). '''Nora Kimball: '''Henrietta's Squib grandmother. Nora despises anything and everything magical, which is a result of her abandonment. Nora and Henrietta only met once, when Henrietta was two, and she had nothing nice to say about her granddaughter, claiming that she "reeked of the same nasty thing Mary had". Henrietta has never had any interest in her paternal grandmother, or grandfather, and believes that they died in a traffic accident - her grandmother was actually killed by Death Eaters during the last Wizarding World War. Friends Golden Trio bro. //will fill out properly later Enemies Every single blood racist..? Oh, and then there's that girly guy who, for some inconceivable reason, is being crushed on by two (or is there more?) girls. Henrietta thinks he drugged them with a Love Poition, in order to boost his self esteem. Sicko. //will fill out properly later Lovers Loves Trivia Through her late paternal grandmother, Henrietta is actually related to the Dutch Pureblood family Segers. Of course, Henrietta remains unknown to the Segers, just as they remain unknown to Henrietta, as they had cut all contact with Nora. Despite claiming to be nothing but British, Henrietta's paternal grandmother was Dutch, her mother's maiden name sounds suspiciously French and there's always been a family joke that her maternal great-grandmother was a mail-order bride from some Eastern European country. There's an illegal immigrant hidden in there somewhere too. As Henrietta's mother developed a hereditary infertility problem, it is likely that Henrietta will also develop the same problem later on in life. Quotes Just for fun; you can take this out if you want to!